1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for selecting a golf club suitable for a golfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to select a golf club suitable for a golfer, there has conventionally been used a method in which the golfer is requested to hit golf balls with various golf clubs; head speeds of the golf clubs at that time are measured; and a golf club suitable for the golfer is selected on the basis of the head speeds.
However, the aforementioned conventional method is adapted to select a golf club on the basis of a head speed that a golfer can attain (hereinafter referred to as a “head speed of a golfer”), and the types of data used for selection are few. Therefore, in some cases, the conventional method fails to select a golf club suitable for the golfer.